japtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dx1 Life 2 Part 1
「ふー, こりゃ大変だ……」 *"Hmm, now this is serious......" 俺――兵藤 一誠はチョー広い部屋のど真ん中で息を吐いていた。 *I - Issei Hyodo wore breath in the middle of Cho wide room. 俺はいま部長のお家――冥界にあるグレモリーのお屋敷に仲間たちと共に来ている。 お屋敷といってもデカいお城なんだけどね。 *I head home--gremory is underworld mansion, with colleagues has come now. But I'm a big castle said House. 昨夜, 部長のお母さんから「明日, ちょっと手伝って欲しいことがあります」と連絡が人った。 で, 今日来てみたら部長のお母さんが開口一番に――。 *Last night, from mother of director "tomorrow, you may want a little help," said contact was Tsu people. In, the mother of director Why do not you come today to the very beginning -. 「リアスが無駄に買い込んだものを整理なり, 処分なりして欲しいのです」 *"Rias is now organizing what they stock up in vain, and I want you to Than disposal" とのことだった。 *With that it was. なんでも部長は日本で買った珍しいものなどを実家に送っているらしく, お屋敷にある部長のお部屋は運び込まれたのであろう品々で占拠されていたんだ。 *It seemed that whatever director sent to the home such as those rare that I bought in Japan, the room of director in the mansion I was being occupied by the memorabilia was probably been brought. 武者の鎧やら, 新撰組の羽織やら, 東京夕ワーのミニチュア模型まで無造作に置かれている。 日本の名物, 名産品で広いお部屋は占められていた。 あ, 熊の彫り物まであるぞ。 しかも何個も! *Haori coat of Shinsengumi Samurai armor, do, Tokyo evening up to a miniature model of the war simply placed. Japan's famous local specialties in large rooms were occupied. Oh, there bear carvings. But both pieces! 実家の部長の部屋って, こんなにも日本の品で溢れかえっていたのか。 *What home of director of the room, and what had been flooded with so much Japanese goods. 「……こういう伏況だから, 皆には見せたくなかったのだけれど……」 *「…… This reflected conditions, because didn't want to show to everyone, but.... " 部長が顔を赤く染めながら恥ずかしそうにそう言う。 *While Director dyed facial shyly said. ……以前, 俺たちが冥界に来たとき, 頑なに部長が自室を見せなかったのはこういう理由があったのか。 *...... Previously, when I we came to the underworld, stubbornly whether director did not show his room had such reason. その部長に胸元が大きく開いたドレス姿の部長のお母さんが物申す。 *Mother of director of dresses that the chest is wide open to the director Monomosu. 「無計画に買うからいけないのです。 まったく, お金の使い方までお父さまに似てしまうのだから……。 あなたのお小遣いを今後検討しなければなりませんね」 *"I do not because haphazardly buy. At all, because he would like to your father to how to use the money ....... I must consider the future of your pocket money " ……おおっ, 怒り心頭のご様子。 部長のお母さんは部長そっくりで, 違う点といえば亜麻色の髪ぐらいだ。 *...... Covered, your state of shaking anger. Dean's mother, speaking of a different Director look-alike's flaxen hair?. 本当にお若い。 部長と並ぶと姉妹といっても通じるだろう。 マシ美少女。 *Really young. Would lead though and sister along with the General Manager. Better Pretty. まあ, 悪魔は見た目を好きに変えられるから, 実年齢はわからないけどね。 お綺麗なのは確かだ。 *Well, I though because the devil is like to change the look, do not know the real age. It is certainly your beautiful. と, このように俺たちは部長のお部屋にある品を地下の倉庫に運んだり, 処分なりするために動いていた。 *And, us in this way Dari carrying goods that are in the room of the director in the basement of the warehouse, was moving in order to be disposed of. 「部長, この木彫りの熊, いくつもありますから, 何個か処分しますか?」 *"Director, this carved wooden bear, because there are several, you sure that you want to dispose of some number?" 木場が訊くと, 部長が慌てる。 北国の土産物でよくある木彫りの熊だ。 *Kiba asked, and Director of panic. It's common wood carving of a bear in the souvenir of northern. 「ま, 待って, 祐斗! その子たちはひとつひとつに名前があって, 大切な――」 *"Well, wait, Yuto! His sons if there is a name to each one, important - " 「ええ, 祐斗さん, 処分なさってください。 ひとつあれば十分でしょう」 *"Yes, Mr. Yuto, please make yourself disposal. It would be enough if one " 部長の言葉を遮って, 部長のお母さんがキッパリそう言われる。 *By blocking the words of director, mother of director flatly called so. 「し, しかし, お母さま! 日本では, モノこは命が宿るといいまして!」 *See, however, mother! In Japan, the Mono this is necessary give! ' 「リアス, 異文化の日本に感化されるのは悪いことではないけれど, それはそれ, これはこれです。 ――どれも同じ熊の置物です。 捨てましょう。 祐斗さん, 母の私が命じます。 捨ててらっしゃい」 *"Is influenced by Japan of the RIAs, intercultural isn't bad, but it is it, this is it. --How much the same bear statue. Let go. Yuto's, I tells mother. Nice day discarded " 「いや――っ! ボブ! 大吉丸! レオォォォンっ!」 *"No - Tsu! Bob! Daikichimaru! Reo~o~o~on Tsu! " 部長のお母さんの無情な指示に木場が 「すみません」 と謝りながら, 木彫りの熊を持って部屋を出ていく。 それを見て部長は悲痛な叫びをあげていた。 てか, ずいぶん国際色豊かなお名前ばかりの熊さんたちですね! *While apologizing and Kiba is "I'm sorry" to the relentless indication of mother of director, go out of the room with a wood carving of the bear. Director to see it had raised a bitter cry. Heck, a lot It is a bear's our only your name rich international color! 兵藤家では優雅に振る舞うお嬢さまでお姉さまな部長だけど, 実家だと俺たちの知らない反応を見せてくれるから新鮮だ。 いまのやり取りも俺以外の皆は小さく笑っていたし。 *It 's elder sister uniform director at young lady to behave gracefully in Hyodo home, it's fresh from showing us the reaction do not know of us it's home. Now of exchange also everyone other than I to was laughing small. てか, 目の前で部長のお母さんの豊満な乳ががたゆんたゆんと揺れ動いてついついそちらに目が行ってしまう。 あんなに胸元が開いた衣装じゃ, おっぱいがああなってしまうのも仕方ないと思う。 *Heck, in front of is Director of MOM's ample breasts are tayunntayunn and rock and catapult in there eyes had gone. It's such a lowcut dress, you boobs boobs I think Oh it would be. 「ついでで悪いのですが, リアスお嬢さまや眷属の皆さまが人間界での契約で得た物も地下の宝物庫に転送されたままですので, そちらの整理にもご協力ください」 *"How can bad in incidentally, because it is still Rias young lady and Kin of everyone has been transferred to the treasury of underground thing also obtained in agreement with the human world, Please cooperate also in there of organizing" と, 荷物を両手に抱えたメイド服姿のグレイフィアさんまで出てきてそう言われる。 *And, I is said so coming out the luggage to gray Fear's maid figure that had to both hands. 『はーい!』 *"Yesss!" 俺たちも元気よく返事をした。 *We're also a good reply healthy. そっか, 人間界で契約をした物はこの家の地下宝物庫に送られてくるのか。 意外な事実を知りながらも俺たちは荷物整理に連われた。 *Along, or those where the contract in the human world is what is sent to underground treasure vault of this house. Us even knowing a surprising fact was we communicate with the luggage organize. --0O0O0O0O-- ---- --0O0O0O0O-- {Clr}} 「どうぞ, お茶ですよ」 *"Go ahead, is the tea. 「はーっ, 落ち着く」 *"Ha~tsu, I settle down" 俺たちはアーシアの俺れてくれたお茶を飲みながら宝物庫の隅で一服していた。 *I we had a pause in the corner of the treasury while drinking tea gave me is to of Asia. いやー, 宝物庫の広いこと広いこと! 宝物庫といってもひとつだけではなく, いくつものエリアに分かれていて, 地下最下層丸々ひと区域として宝物庫なんだ。 広さだけで東京ドーム何個分って話だそうです。 *Gee, that broad that it wide treasure! Is not only one to say that treasure, a number be divided in the area, I treasure vault as underground bottom layer chubby people zone. It seems to me talk Tokyo Dome what pieces just wide. 先祖代々受け継がれてきた宝物の置き場所ってわけだ。 他の名家でもこんな感じなんだろうなぁ。 *Still got it where you put the treasures handed down from generation to generation. I wonder I wonder this feeling in other prominent family. しかもお宝にランキングなどがされていて, さらに各ジャンルごとに仕分けられている。 広すぎるもんだから, 眷属が契約で得た物を仕分ける作業が荷物抱えての走り込みになってキツかった……。 皆もちょいとお疲れモード。 *And treasure to a as ranking in addition are sorted separately for each genre, even though. Kilometres of the luggage had to sort through too much massaged, kenzoku got a contract to work, sure. And also everyone's tired. チョー大金持ちの資産, 財産って妻まじい……。 こりゃ事業が難航しても宝物庫のお宝だけで当分食っていけるんじゃないか? *Cho millionaire of assets, wife What property Majii ....... Only can I not you able to eat for the time being when absorbing of business treasure even if difficulties treasure? 俺も将来独立したらこういう宝物庫を作るだろうし, いまのうちに造りとかを勉強しておかなきゃ。 *I may or will make this kind of treasure After independence the future, then you must study the Toka build within the now. って, まずは昇格して城を建てないと意味がないな。 先の長い話だ……。 *What, first I do not make sense to and be promoted not built a castle. ...... But ahead of the long story. などと, お茶を飲みながら思っていたら, 物陰から手招きをする人が――。 *And the like, and I thought while drinking tea, people to the beckoning from the shadows -. (イッセーくん, ちょっと) *(Issey-kun, a little) 紅髪の男性, サーゼクスさまだった。 ……お, 俺? 周囲を見渡しても俺以外気づいていないし, 自分を指さしたらサーゼクスさまもうなずかれる。 *Red hair of men, was Sazekusu-sama. ...... You, me? And do not have noticed except I even overlooking the surroundings, Sazekusu-sama After pointing his also nodded. 俺はすぐにサーゼクスさまのもとに駆け寄る。 てか, 今日は実家に戻ってきていたんですね。 *I immediately rush over to the original Sazekusu-sama. Heck, but I had to come back to my home today. 「なんですか, サーゼクスさま?」 *"What, Sazekusu sama?" 「うむ。 せっかくイッセーくんがこのグレモリー 家に来てくれたのだ。 それに時期的に頃合いだと思うのでね。 見せたいものがあるのだよ。 ついてきてくれたまえ」 *"Umm. I awaited the Issey kun came to this Gremory house. I therefore think that it is time manner suitable time besides. He is what you want to show. Before it brought " と, 言われ, 俺は怪訝に首をひねりながらもサーゼクスさまについていくこととなった。 *And, it is said, it was decided that I keep up with Sazekusu customers even while twisting his neck dubious. 地下から抜け出て, 移住区域を進むこと十分ほど。 やはり無駄に広いお屋敷だ! 何度もここに来ているけど, もう迷ったぞ! ここどこ!? *In exit from underground, about ten minutes to advance the immigration area. Again It is useless wide mansion! Though have come here many times, it was already lost! Here Where!? 「ここだ」 *"Here it" サーゼクスさまが豪華な造りの両開きの扉前で歩みを止めた。 *Sazekusu recommendation has stopped walking in front casement door of luxurious. 開かれる大き扉。 案内された先には――。 *Size door to be opened. The guidance has been previously -. 最初に目に飛びこんできたのは巨大ななスクリーンだった! うわー, 椅子が劇場みたいに並んでる! 二階まであるし! 舞台もあるし, 照明も設置されてるぞ! *And the've been the first to jump into the eyes was a huge Na screen! Wow, chairs are arranged like a theater! To some to the second floor! To some stage, lighting has also been installed! グレモリーの私設劇場? *Gremory of private theater? 圧倒される俺を置いてサーゼクスさまは一階の中央席あたりに腰をおろす。 *I'm overwhelmed and Sir sex is down in the center seat on the first floor. 「こちらに来たまえ」 *"Visit me here" 「は, はい」 *", Yes" 促されるままにサーゼクスさまの左隣の席についた。 *Was attached to the left side of the seat remains in Sazekusu customers to be prompted. 「あ, あの, ここは……?」 *"Oh, that, here is......?" 訊く俺にサーゼクスさまが答えられる。 *I to Sazekusu sama ask is the answer. 「ここはお招きしたご来賓の方々に楽しんでもらう場所だよ。 主に我々グレモリー家の者が何かしらの発表をするときに使われるのだが……数年に一度使うかどうかの設備でね」 *"Here's where guests are invited to enjoy. We primarily used when you announce something gremory House who is... Facilities use once every few years or not? ' す, 数年に一度……。 本当無駄に豪華な場所が多いな。 *Once a number of years. I often true waste luxurious place. 金持ちの感覚に当惑する俺だが, 隣のサーゼクスさまは右隣に置いてあったアルバムらしきものを開きだした。 覗き込むと, 様々な紋様のプレートが一ページに何枚も収められていた。 悪魔の文字で何か書かれてる。 ……リアス, はじめてのおふろ……? *And I'm to embarrassed to the sense of the rich, but Sazekusu customers next began to open the what appears to album which was put on the right next to. When looking into, plate of various A pattern had many pieces also housed in one page. It is written something in the devil's character. ...... Rias, first bath ...? ……なんだ, これ? 疑問に感じる俺が訊く。 *...... What, this? Feel doubt I'll ask. 「これは……?」 *"Is this.....?" サーゼクスさまが薄いプレートを一枚取りだされた。 *Sazekusu recommendation has taken out a piece of thin plate. 「これは冥界特有の映像記録媒体だと思ってくれていい。 古い時代から伝わっているものだ。 いまの冥界では人間界ののビデオカメラのほうも流通しているけどね。 七十二柱の上級悪魔の家ではこちらの冥界特有のほうを使うことが多いのだよ。 伝統といったところかな。 撮影する道具もいまではだいぶ人間界のビデオカメラに作りが近くなっている」 *"This is nice to me think the underworld specific video recording medium. It's those that are transmitted from the old era. I though more of the human world of the video camera is also distributed in the now of the underworld. Seventy In a two-poster senior devil's house he is often able to use more of this underworld specific. Wonder if the place such as tradition. Now also a tool to shoot are considerably closer is made in the human world of video camera " ヘー, そんなのがあるのか。 サーゼクスさまは取りだした一枚を, 手元に魔方陣を展開してどこかに転移されたようだった。 *Hastings, whether such there's is. A piece sama you have taken out Sazekusu, was on hand as has been transferred to somewhere Expand the magic square to. 途端に劇場が暗くなり, スクリーンに何かが映写されていく。 劇場全体が魔力で動いているのかな? *Theater is dark as soon, something on the screen is going to be projected. I wonder if the entire theater is moving in magic? 「良いものを見せようと思ってね。 このアルバムはリアスの成長を収めたものの一冊だ。 ――そしていまから映されるのはリアスの幼少時代の記録映像だよ」 *I going to show you something "good. This album's a book of things that contains the growth of Rias. - And I record the video of childhood Rias from being projected from now. " ――っ。 ぶ, 部長の幼少時代だと……? *- Tsu. The parts, ... it's childhood director? 「そ……それは大変興味深いですね!」 *"Its ...... That's very interesting!" マジ興味津々! 部長の小さい頃が見られるなんて! そうか, サーゼクスさまは俺に部長の映像アルバムを見せようとしてここに連れてきてくれたんだな! *Seriously curious! The Nante time is seen less of director! I see, Sazekusu clients I'm me brought here in an attempt to look better I to the video album of director! でも, なんで俺だけ? 他の眷属と一緒じゃダメなのかな? などという疑問を浮かべながらも映像が開始される。 サーゼクスさまも良い笑顔を見せられた。 *But, why only me? I wonder if the useless' s along with other Kin? The video is started while smiling question like. Sazekusu customers were also shown a good smile. 「ふふふ, だろう? では, 見てみようか」 *"Hehehe, will? So, do you take a look. " あ, この人! 部長の成長アルバムを人に見せたくて仕方ないって顔だ! 部長があとで知ったら大変なんじゃないか? *Oh, this person! It's face me no choice because I wanted to show the growth albums director in person! Do director not it tough Once know later? 『お兄さまのおたんこなす! イッセーのバカ!』 *"In your brother you had done! Issey moron! ' って, チョー怒られそう……。 こ, 怖いけど, でも見たい! *What, Cho angry is likely .... This, I am afraid, but I want to see! 俺は好奇心には勝てず, 視聴を選択してしまった。 *I can not win in curiosity, you've selected the viewing. 「いまから映しだされる映像は仕事に赴く私をリアスが見送ってくれる記録なのだよ」 *"Images are projected from a record will RIAs easier for me to go to work!" ほうほう, 家族の微笑ましいひと風景って感じですな。 *Hoh, family pleasing human landscape is a. あ, ふと思いだす。 その話は部長に聞いているかも。 多忙なサーゼクスさまがたまに実家に帰ってきたとき, よく見送りをしたって。 *Oh, suddenly I remember. I might the story have heard the director. When Sir sex customers can kick back home once in a while, did well off. 確か俺が聞いた話では……。 *The ...... is certainly talk that I have heard. O リアス・グレモリーの思い出 兄妹編 *O RIAs, gremory unforgettable brother sister chapter 『それでは魔王領に戻るよ, リアス』 *"Then I'll go back to the devil territory, Rias" 『はい。 お兄さま, 行ってらっしゃいませ』 *Okay. Brother customers, have a nice day " 『うむ。 今度帰ってきたらセフィ口トと天使についてお話ししよう』 *"Umm. Let talk about Sephiroth and angel When you came back this time. " 『はい, よろしくお願いしますわ』 *"Yes, thank you." うん, こんな感じだったはず。 厳格な上流階級の会話だなーって憧れもしたもんだ。 *Yeah, should it was like this. I rubbed that was also longing me Na's conversation strict upper class. と, 思いだしているうちに映像に誰誰かが映しだされる。 いまとあまり変わらずのサーゼクスさままだった。 *Before being recalled, and that who is projected on the video. Now with much unchanged for Sir sex had remained. お屋敷の門前で大勢の使用人を伴っサーゼクスさまと部長のお母さんが映しだされていた。 部長のお母さんもいまと変わりなくお美しい! *The mother of Sazekusu customers and director with a large number of employees had been Dasa projected in the temple of the mansion. Mother of director also change without Contact beautiful now! 『それでは母上, 魔王領に戻ります』 *"So mother, I will return to the devil territory" 『ええ, 冥界のため, お勤めを果たしてきなさい』 *"Yeah, because of the underworld, please have played a Otsutome (business)" 出かける前のあいさつかな。 ……あれ, 肝心の部長が見あたらないんだけど……? 探す俺の耳にかわいらしい声が聞こえてきた。 *Kana before greeting you go out. ...... There, I do essential director can not find ...? Is pretty voice in my ear I heard Find. 『おにーたまー!』 *“O ni ̄ tama ̄ ! ” 熊のぬいぐるみを抱えたちっこい部長がサーゼクスさまに駆け奇っていく! *Chikkoi (small) director who had a bear stuffed me go me odd subjected to Sazekusu sama! こ, これは愛くるしい! 以前, 部長がチビになっしまったけど, 変わらずのかわいらしさだ! *This, this is lovely! Previously, I director had become Chibi's unchanged of cuteness! ていうか, おにーたま!? おにーたまって言ったんですか!? *I mean, Oni Tama!? Oni Do I told you once in a while!? 映像のサーゼクスさまが笑顔でチビ部長を抱きかかえる。 *Sazekusu like the video faced embrace the Chibi director with a smile. 『どうしたんだい, リアス?』 *"What's the matter, RIAs? ' サーゼクスさまがやさしく語りかけるが, チビ部長はかわいらしい顔を涙でくしゃくしゃにしていた。 *Sazekusu sama speak gently, but Chibi director had to crumple in tears pretty face. 『……おにーたま, リアスにご本を読んでくれるって約束してくれたのに……いっちゃうの?』 *"...... Oni Tama, and gonna say ...... I would have me promise to will read your book Rias?" 『ゴメンね, リアス。 急なお仕事が入ってしまったんだ。 これから魔王領に戻らなくちゃいけないんだよ』 *"Sorry, that RIAs. I got into work a steep. I need from this Devil territory. ' 少し困った感じのサーゼクスさまにチビ部長が抱きついた。 *Threw her arms around the Chibi head Sir sex customers feel a little embarrassed. 『じゃあ, リーアもついてく!』 *"Well then, Leah also go! ' 『困ったな』 *"The trouble with ' 困った表情で笑われるサーゼクスさまだが, 部長のお母さんがチビ部長を引き離そうとする。 *It's Sazekusu sama be laughed at in the troubled look, but mother of director tries to Hikihanaso (pull) the Chibi director. 『リアス, お兄さまを困らせてはなりませんよ。 サーゼクスは冥界の重要なお役目を担う者なのです』 *"Rias, you must not have annoy your brother clients. Sazekusu I such a person plays an important role in your underworld " それをいやいやしてチビ部長はサーゼクスさまにしがみついていた。 *Chibi director by unwillingly it clung to Sazekusu like. 『やー! おにーたまはリーアのおにーたまだもの!』 *"Yer! Oni Tama what it's Oni Tama of Lea! " 『ハハハ, リーアは甘えん坊だなぁ』 *"Hahaha, Leah's spoiled child. ' という風景が眼前に展開した。 *Landscape that evolved before my eyes. ぶ, 部長! 以前, お話ししてくれた内容と若違うんですけど!? おにーたまって! ご本って! 上流階級の会話どころか, お兄ちゃん大好きっ子が眼前で大暴れしてますよ! *Parts, director! Previously, and I are different'm young what you told me to talk!? The accumulated Oni! What your book! Far conversation posh, brother love kid has to rampage in front of the eye! 記録映像の部長のお母さんが嘆息される。 *Mother of director of recording video is sigh. 『サーゼクス, 鼻血が出ていますよ。 ……まったく, あなたときたらリアスを甘やかしてばかりで……』 *"Sazekusu, and he has nosebleed. ...... At all, ... and in just spoiling the Rias When you come with you. " すみません, 部長のお母さん。 映像を見ている俺も鼻血噴きそうなぐらいかわいいですよ, その娘さん! *I'm sorry, mother of director. By also I have seen the video is cute about likely sprayed nosebleed, the daughter! 「この頃のリアスたんもきゃわいいなぁ」 *"I wonder Kyawaii Rias Tan also of this time." ――っ! 隣の魔王さまが笑顔で鼻血たらしながら, 涙まで流してるーっ!? *-! Tsu while Satan customers of neighboring dropped the nose with a smile, Teru~tsu sink to tears!? 「小さい頃のリアスは私のうしろを常について回ってきてね。 おにーたま, おにーたまっていつだってどこだって甘えてきてくれたんだ。 一緒に寝んねもしたし, お風呂だって入ったのだよ……。 ああ, 小さい頃のリーアたん……。 もうこの頃には戻れない……。 映像のなかだけの存在……。 でも, いまのリーアたんも素敵ななレディに育ってくれていてそれはそれで……」 *"Of childhood Rias I been around and always with the back of me. Oni Tama, I was me getting spoiled Even where always a accumulated Oni. To was also root nen together, I'll he went Even the bath .... Oh, Lea Tan ...... of childhood. ...... You do not go back anymore these days. Presence ...... only among the video. Also, present Leah also nice mortal Lady and me growing up that's it...... ' ――兄バカだ! 兄バカがいるよ! しかも一人で語って一人で何かを悟ってる! *- It's brother fool! There are brother fool! And talking in person, I realized something in person! 魔王です! 皆さん, この人, 伝説の魔王ルシファーですよーッ! *Is the devil! Ladies and gentlemen, is this legend of Satan Lucifer Tsu! 『母上, リーアを連れていっても――』 *"Mother, even if carried out brought Lea -" 映像のサーゼクスさまは抱きついて離れない様子のチビ部長を抱えながらそう言うが, 部長のお母さんは首を横に振る。 *Sazekusu customers of the video say so while holding a Chibi director of a state that does not leave by hug, but mother of director shakes his head to the side. 『ダメです。 何を言っているのですか……。 あなたからも一言お願いします。 魔王となった息子がこれでは冥界の皆さまになんてお応えしてよいのやら……』 *"It is no good. What are you saying??????? From your comment please. What's son became King in this netherworld of never to meet good and... ' 部長のお母さんの視線がカメラ目線になった。 *Mother of the line of sight of the director became Looking At Camera. ……まさか, この風景を撮影しているのは……。 俺の耳に聞き覚えのあるダンディな声が聞こえてきた。 *...... No way, it is ...... are you taking this landscape. Dandy voice in my ear a familiar has been heard. 『……リーアたん。 わがままな顔もまた, いい!』 *"...... Lea Tan. Selfish face is also nice! " ……興奮されている様子の部長のお父さんだった。 *...... It was a father of director of a state that has been excited. 父子で何やってんスか!? *In father and son what are you doing?! 「ああ, このとき父上は鼻血をお出しになられながらリアスの姿に号泣していてね」 *'Ah, when father is a while and if you want to put out the nosebleed RIAs to crying and. サーゼクスさまが補足説明をくださる。 そうなんですか! 部長のわがままっぷりはお父さんとサーゼクスさまの影響なんですね! ああ, よく見れば映像の使用人の方々も「やれやれ」といった風に苦笑していた。 *Sir sex having us a clarification. It is so!? Director of selfish way of Dad and Sir sex is! Oh, were also members of the video of the servant and if you look well have wry smile to the wind, such as "man". 映像の部長のお母さんが再び大きく息を吐いた。 *Mother of the video of director vomited again deep breath. 『……うちの男性陣はどうしてこう……』 *"...... My man team why this ......" 俺もそう思います, 部長のお母さん。 でも, このチビ部長はあまりに愛くるしい。 そりゃ, 溺愛しちゃうよね。 かなりグレモリー家の男子の気持ちがわかりました。 *I think so too, mother of director. But, this Chibi director too cute. Well, I'll get to doting. I've found quite Gremory house men's feelings. そんな風に俺も苦笑していると, サーゼクスさまがアルバムから新たな記録プレートを取りだして, 魔方陣で転移させた。 *And I also have a wry smile that way, Sazekusu sama take out the new recording plate from the album, I was transferred in the magic square. スクリーンの映像が移り変わる。 *Screen of the video is transitory. 「次はソーナと遊んでいるときに撮ったものだ」 *"The next thing that was taken when you are playing with Sona" ソーナ会長と? スクリーンに映しだされたのは小さな部長と小さなソーナ会長だ! 二人は共に――。 *And Sona chairman? Is a small department heads and small Zona chairman of was Dasa transferred to a screen! Two people together -. 『やー! このくまのステラはリーアがおにーたまにもらったものなのー!』 *"Yeah! This bear of Stella of something that the rear has got Oni occasionally over!" 『リーアちゃんのけちんぼ! ちょっとぐらい貸してくれてもいいのにー!』 *"Lea chan Kechinbo! Even lend me about a little good to Noni! " 熊のぬいぐるみを取り合っていた――。 *Had been keeping in bear stuffed -. そして, 俺の目の前で惨事が巻き起こる。 *And, disaster occurs wound in front of my eyes. ビリッ! *Biri~tsu! 引き裂かれる音。 熊のぬいぐるみの耳が取れてしまっていた。 *Sound to be torn. Bear stuffed ears had come off my. どうやら, 壮絶な取り合い合戦で犠牲が出たらしい。 *Apparently, seems sacrifice came out in the fierce scramble battle. その状況を呆然と見つめるチビ部長とチビ会長。 *Chibi Chibi director and chairman of stare at the situation stunned. 『あー……ステラのお耳が取れちゃった……』 *"Oh ...... Stella your ears you've taken ......" 一拍空けて, チビ部長が泣き叫びだした! *Apart one beat, Chibi director began crying! 『ぐすっ……。 おにーたまがくれたステラのお耳が取れちゃったぁぁぁぁ』 *"Gusu~tsu ....... Oni Aaaa that bullet had 0.00 Stella your ear that gave me " それを見ていたチビ会長も泣きながら謝りだす。 *Also I begin to apologize crying Chibi chairman who had seen it. 『うわーん! ゴメンね, リーアちゃぁぁぁぁんっ!』 *"Uwan! I'm sorry, Lea Chaaaaan~tsu!" 『『うえぇぇぇぇぇんっ!』』 *"" Ue~e~e~e~e~en~tsu! '" 二人は同時に泣いて, それぞれの身内に抱きかかえられる。 サーゼクスさまとレヴィアタンさまだった。 *Two people crying at the same time, it is and holding in each of relatives. It was Sazekusu customers and Leviathan clients. 『ハハハ, 泣いちゃダメだぞ, リーア。 あとでメイドさんに頼んでお耳をつけてもらおう』 *"Ha ha ha, you'll useless to cry, Lea. It'll let you put your ear later asked to maid " 『あらあら, ソーたんも泣いちゃダメなのよ? ちゃんとゴメンねできたのだから, 仲良くしなきゃ*』 *"Araara, and No useless crying also saw Tan? Properly and because he was able to I'm sorry, if you do not get along * " お二人は妹を抱きかかえながらあやしている様子だった。 *Two people seemed that cradling while and holding a sister. サーゼクスさまとレヴィアタンさまが笑まれる。 *Sazekusu like and Leviathan clients are Emima (laughing). 『お互い, 妹には甘いようだ』 *"Each other, it seems sweet to my sister." 『ええ, これでも躾は十分だと思うのだけれど』 *"Yes, even this is but I think discipline is enough" 『それを言うならうちのリーアも躾には厳しいぞ?』 *"If you say it is the discipline, tough out Leah!? ' 『いえいえ, うちのほうが――』 *"No, no, more of the internal is -" ……映像のなかで静かに言い合いが始まる二人の魔王さま。 泣き疲れたチビ部長とチビ会長をべツドに寝かしつけると, 舌戦が再開される。 *…… Two people in the picture begins quietly squabbled demon customers. Sleep tired cry little Chief and Chairman of Chibi mildew thud, and reopens war of words. 『……セラフォルー, どうやら一度ハッキリと決めたほうがいいようだな?』 *"...... Seraforu, I seem apparently is better once it was decided that clearly?" 『ええ, そうね, サーゼクスちゃん。 私も決着をつけないといけないと思っていたの』 *"Yes, that's right, Sir sex-Chan. Had I even settle to pay ' 妙な迫力と覇気を放ちながら, お二人が叫んだ。 *While emits a strange force and ambition, cried for two people. 『うちのリーアたんのほうがかわいいッ!』 *"Leah out Tan's cuter!!] 『いいえ! うちのソーたんのほうがかわいいものっ!』 *"No! Tsu thing better is cute saw tan inner!" 『こちらに来てもらおうか! リーアたんが初めてお歌を披露した貴重な映像が残っている!』 *"Would you mind coming over here! Leah Tan have left valuable pictures showed off great songs for the first time! ' 『こっちだって家から「ソーたん初めての一人でお着替え」の映像を持ってきているし, ここぞとばかりに見せちゃうんだから!』 *"Even here to have brought the image of the" Saw tan for the first time of your change of clothes in one person "from the house, because here each I would show just to the!" 記録映像のアルバムを見せ合いながら, お二人が兄バカ, 姉バカ全開でにらみ合いを続けていた! *While each other to show the album of recorded video, you two had continued to standoff with brother stupid, stupid sister fully open! ……サーゼクスさまとレヴィアタンさまって, こんなこともしていたのか……。 なんていうか, 俺のなかで魔王さまのイメージがまたまた塗り替えられていく。 *...... What Sazekusu customers and Leviathan clients, ... whether such a thing was even. Do I say, Satan customers' image is going to be repainted once again among me. ――ダメだ, この魔王さまたちは。 *- Useless, this devil sama us. と, 映像で再び部長のお母さんが登場。 *And appeared mother of director again in the video. 眉間ににしわを奇せて, 目元をひくつかせている。 *Wrinkles in between the eyebrows and let odd, it is twitched the eyes. 『あなたたち! 何をしているのですか……?』 *"You guys! What are you doing?......? ' 部長のお母さんの登場にサーゼクスさまとレヴィアタンさまが体を強張らせていた。 *Appearance of the mother of the Director Sir sex and the Leviathan customers that body strong had me floored. 『は, 母上……これはその……リアスとソーナについて語っていたといいますか……』 *"I, ... do you call a mother ...... This has been talked about that ...... Rias and Sona" 『お, おばさま! 決してケンカをしていたわけでは……』 *"Please, ShoHasama (Auntie)! The mean was never a fight ...... " 言い淀むお二人に部長のお母さんは迫力のオーラをまとわせながら拳を震わせていた。 *The Iyodomu you two to mother of director had been trembling fist while clothed the aura of force. 『……魔王が二人して妹自慢でケンカなどと, それで冥界を双肩に担えると思っているのですか!? サーゼクス! こちらにきなさい! 今日という今日は許しません! セラフォルーもきなさい! あなたのお母さまと私は学生の頃からの友人です! 娘も同然! サーゼクス共々反省してもらいます!』 *『…… Demon two people, sister boasts in fight, and it leads the underworld on the shoulders and I think?! Sir sex! Come here! Today and today it will not tolerate! Sera Foley also come! Your mother and I are friends from when I was a student! Like a daughter! Have them reflect Sir sex together! ' 『は, はい……』 *", Yes ......" 『はい, おばさま……』 *"Yes, ShoHasama ......" いい歳をして, 部長のお母さんに連行されていくお二人――。 しかもお二人は冥界の今後を担う魔王さまだという。 *In a good age, two people going is taken to the mother of director -. And you two people that's devil clients responsible for the future of the underworld. 「ハハハ, 私もセラフォルーもこのときは母上に頭が上がらなかったよ!」 *"Hahaha, I also Sera force at this time didn't head on the mother's!" と, 豪快に笑うサーゼクスさま。 ……いまでも頭が上がらないのでは? しかも奥さんのグレイフィアさんにも頭が上がっていないような……。 *And Sir sex having a hearty laugh. …… The head is not even now? And Graphire's wife also head up to not like. 魔王魔王さまの妹自慢はまだまだ続いた。 *Sister proud of devil devil sama was still followed.